in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest
UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest is an updated version of the previous game featuring new gameplay systems and characters. Information Update re-balances the gameplay and introduces a new Cross Cast Veil Off system. Update adds characters Nanase and Byakuya to the arcades. New characters: Phonon and Mika also joined the fight. Enkidu and Wagner joined the character roster in the game's console version. The console version this time features several new additions such as the Chronicle Mode with a 10 hour long story. On the gameplay side, a brand-new Tutorial Mode and a character specific Mission Mode were added. Release May 15th 2015, Arc System Works announces location tests for a brand-new build of the game. The new characters added in the previous console version, Nanase and Byakuya, were finally being added into the arcades. The game then launched late July. About a year later, FRENCH-BREAD reveals new update featuring re-balancing of the battle system and addition of Mika. On April 18th 2017, Famitsu announced that Exe:Latest will be released for the consoles of Playstation family on July 27th 2017. On July 1st 2017, Aksys Games announced that they will localize the game and aim to release it during Q4 2017. However, on November 21st Aksys Games announced that Exe:Latest will release in United States on February 9th 2018. The PS4 version of the game sold 5013 copies on its launch week in Japan (4Gamer) Media Create Sales, July 26th/ . The PS3 version didn't rank. Neither version ranked on the Media Create lists on the second week. The download version of the game managed to rank high on the PSN Sales Ranking on the launch day. (ArcSys Twitter) PSN Rankings On July 15th 2018, FRENCH-BREAD announced that Exe:Latest was released on Steam on August 21st, with the US and EU having the game released a day earlier on August 20th. On November 11, 2018, FRENCH-BREAD announced the future new contents will be coming to this game. After February 26, 2019 where Exe:Latest became the very first FRENCH-BREAD game to be part of the international game tournament, such as EVO 2019, its final update, Exe:Late [cl-r] was announced at August 4, 2019 for Early 2020 release. Version History 'Version 3.00 (July 23rd 2015)' |-|ENG= ■ New Characters In addition to Nanase and Byakuya from the console version, a queen-natured whip-user Phonon joins the fight. ■ New System Cancel your attack and activate Veil-Off. "Cross Cast Veil-Off" appears! ■ Game Balance Adjusted the game balance for all characters. Enjoy the thrills and mindgames born from this new conflict! |-|JPN= ■ 新キャラクター 家庭用版で登場した「ナナセ」「ビャクヤ」に加え、鞭を操る女王様気質の少女「フォノン」が参戦！ ■ 新システム 攻撃をキャンセルしてヴェールオフ状態に。「クロスキャストヴェールオフ」が登場！ ■ ゲームバランス 全キャラクターのゲームバランスを調整。新しい攻防が生まれ、 かつてない読み合いのスリル・興奮を味わえます！ 'Version 3.01 (September 8th 2015)'Ver.3.01 Source |-|ENG= ■ Fixed the bug where the webs set up by Byakuya's "Should I plant it around here?" didn't disappear when they were attacked, as well as the bug where they dealt chip damage even when blocked with a Shield. ■ Fixed the bug where Phonon's EX "Yuudou Ascend" animation would play out if you cancelled the attack on hit and used another move. ■ Fixed the bug where Vatista's "Sidereus Fragmentum" dealt more hits than normally when they were detonated. ■ Fixed the bug where Seth's "Nosedive follow-up move" messed with the blocking orientations of Seth's moves used afterwards. ■ Fixed the bug where Waldstein's "Sturmangriff" had his hurtbox the same as during a normal jump. ■ Fixed the bug where Chaos' "Breathe Out" couldn't be cancelled into other special moves on hit. ■ Other Fixes Other various fixes and improvements to the game's stability. |-|JPN= ■ビャクヤ ・ビャクヤの「この辺に仕掛けておこうかな？」の設置物を攻撃しても消えない ことがあった現象を修正しました。 ・ビャクヤの「この辺に仕掛けておこうかな？」の設置物をシールドで防いでも 削りダメージを受けてしまう現象を修正しました ■フォノン ・フォノンのEX「誘導アセンド」のヒットをキャンセルし、異なる技を出すこと でもとどめの演出が発生してしまう現象を修正しました ■バティスタ ・バティスタの「シデウスフラグメンツム」を起爆した際、想定よりも多くの回 数ヒットしてしまう現象を修正しました ■セト ・セトの「急降下」中「追加入力」を出した際、以降に出す攻撃のガード方向が おかしくなってしまう現象を修正しました ■ワレンシュタイン ・ワレンシュタインの「アサルト」を出した際、食らい判定がジャンプと同一に なってしまう現象を修正しました ■ケイアス ・ケイアスのEX「噴き付けろ」がヒットした際、他の必殺技でキャンセルできな いないことがあった現象を修正しました ■その他の不具合修正 ・その他細かな不具合を修正し、ゲームの動作安定性を向上させました。 'Version 3.10 (June 27th 2016)'Ver.3.10 Source |-|ENG= ■ New Character ・Additional character Mika has been added. ・Mika's scenario has been added to Arcade Mode. ・One additional stage and BGM has been added for Mika. ■Adjustments for All Characters ・Strengthtened all characters so the gameplay would be more enjoyable. ・Adjusted the damage and parameters for the game system. Change List (In Japanese) ■Additional functions for the Training Mode ・Added various functions such as "Reversal Action". ■Additional Icons, Plates and Character Colors ・Added seversal dozens of new plates and icons. ・Added 10 colors for each character. |-|JPN= ■キャラクターの追加 ・新キャラクター「ミカ」を追加しました ・アーケードモードに「ミカ」のシナリオを追加しました。 ・「ミカ」用ステージ、「ミカ」用BGMを1つ追加しました。 ■全キャラクターの調整 ・より楽しめるように全キャラクターを強化調整しました。 ・ゲームシステムのダメージやパラメータを調整しました。 調整リストVer.3.10 ■トレーニングモード機能追加 ・リバーサル行動など複数の機能追加をしました。 ■アイコン、プレート、キャラクターカラーの追加 ・新しいアイコン、プレートを数10個追加しました。 ・各キャラクター10色を追加しました。 'Version 3.11 (January 19th 2017)'Ver.3.11 Source |-|ENG= ■ Fixed the bug when using Yuzuriha's Saki or Yaei'ichirin under special circumstances, you could enter the Stance while the C-button Stance icon didn't appear. ■ Fixed the bug with Mika and Phonon where cancelling 5A or 2A into a special move would allow you to cancel the said special with a normal throw. ■ Fixed the bug with Chaos' A-version "That's the prey" and "Repel them", where using them during a combo causes his Smart Steer to not complete all of its inputs. ■ Fixed the bug with Gordeau. * The bug where using a Chain Shift after the Assimilation followup from Mortal Slide and then cancelling it into an EX Special Move right afterwards would scale the damage harder/lower. * The bug where using a grounded EX Mortal Slide in a combo wouldn't absorb the opponent's GRD. ■ Other Fixes Other various fixes and improvements to the game's stability. ※This time we haven't conducted any changes with balance changes in mind. |-|JPN= ■キャラクター「ユズリハ」の一部の技の挙動を修正しました。 【双月一刀流抜刀術弐之型：咲】や【双月一刀流以下略！八重一輪】を特定の状況で発動した場合、 【威気静心之構】のＣボタンのアイコンがない状態でも、【威気静心之構】の状態で発動できていた現象を修正しました。 ■キャラクター「フォノン」「ミカ」の一部の技の挙動を修正しました。 立ちＡ攻撃やしゃがみＡ攻撃から必殺技を出した場合、通常投げでキャンセルできていた現象を修正しました。 ■キャラクター「ケイアス」の一部の技の挙動を修正しました。 アジ・ダハーカの【Ａ版あれが獲物だ】や【Ａ版打ち払え】を使用した連携中、スマートステアが最後まで発動できなかった現象を修正しました。 ■キャラクター「ゴルドー」の一部の技の挙動を修正しました。 ・【モータルスライド】派生【いただきだ（アシミレイション）】をチェインシフトしてから ＥＸ必殺技を連続技で当てた場合に、ダメージが低下してしまう現象を修正しました。 ・【地上版ＥＸモータルスライド】を連続技で当てた場合に、ＧＲＤゲージの吸収効果が発生しない現象を修正しました。 ■その他の不具合修正 ・その他細かな不具合を修正し、ゲームの動作安定性を向上させました。 ※今回、キャラクターのバランス調整を目的とした修正は行っておりません。 'Version 3.20 (July 6th 2017)'Ver.3.20 Source |-|ENG= ■ Changes in Game Balance Game balance for all characters has been refined. Conducted changes to increase the range of play. Added new moves and improved the hitboxes for existing moves without intentionally weakening attack's performance. For more details, please refer to the link below. Change List (In Japanese) ■ Added and changed some functions in the Training Mode. ・Updated the command lists that are viewable within Training Mode, so that players recognize which moves are newly added. ・If the enemy's Shield setting is put to "Yes", the enemy will now use Shield when forced to block the player's aerial attacks in midair. ・Fixed the issue when enemy's Shield setting was set to "Yes" but immediately after performing a Chain Shift, they would use the regular blocking. ■ Other Fixes Other various fixes and improvements to the game's stability. |-|JPN= ■ ゲームバランスを変更しました。 全キャラクターのゲームバランスをリファインしました。 技性能の弱体化を意図した変更は行わず、新技の追加や判定の強化などで遊び幅が増加するように調整しました。 調整リスト詳細は以下のリンクからをご参照ください。 調整リストVer.3.20 ■「トレーニングモード」の一部機能の追加、修正を行いました。 ・トレーニングモード内で表示できるコマンドリストを更新し、新規に追加した技のコマンドを分かるようにしました。 ・敵設定の「シールド」を「あり」にして、ジャンプ攻撃を空中の敵にガードさせた場合、ジャンプ攻撃をシールドするように変更しました。 ・敵設定の「シールド」を「あり」にしておくと、敵がチェインシフトした直後だけ攻撃をシールドしなかった現象を修正しました。 ■ その他の不具合修正 その他細かな不具合を修正し、ゲームの動作安定性を向上させました。 'Version 3.30 (September 14th 2017)'Ver.3.30 Source |-|ENG= ■ Additional Playable Characters Wagner and Enkidu have been added as playable characters. ■ UI Revision UI has been renewed for Mode Select and Training Mode. ■ Other Fixes Other various fixes and improvements to the game's stability. |-|JPN= ■ 新キャラクター追加 プレイアブルキャラクター「ワーグナー」と「エンキドゥ」を追加しました。 ■ UIデザイン修正 モードセレクトやトレーニングのUIをリニューアルしました。 ■ その他の不具合修正 その他細かな不具合を修正し、ゲームの動作安定性を向上させました。 Music In addition to these themes, there are 31 themes and one unused music that are used in the Chronicle Mode. These songs however have not been officially released and lack official track names. Pre-order Bonus * See: UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest Pre-order Bonus Trophies * See: UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest Trophies Credits * See: UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest/Credits Gallery Image undernight-st_promo.jpg|Promotional Poster Undernight6-clean.jpg|Console Version Cover Art uni-select_3-30.png|Character Select screen in ver. 3.20 Video UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe Latest Arcade Opening|Arcade Opening UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe Latest Console Opening|Console Opening UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe Latest Console Port Promotional Video|Console Port Promotional Video References External Links * Official Site (Japan) * Official Site (America) * Official Site (Europe) Navigation Category:Games